


The M&M Game

by PixieBoyBlue



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Chocolate, Crack, Drinking Games, F/F, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Humor, One Shot, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieBoyBlue/pseuds/PixieBoyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma loves Regina, Regina loves Emma. The problem is they're both blind to the obvious and it's really pissing Ruby off, especially after all her efforts are topped by a packet of m&ms of all things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The M&M Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonknuckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonknuckles/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own no characters or writes to the show; only the packet of m&m's that feature in this fiction.  
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine

Ruby felt like the Gods. Observing over their lives, wanting to interfere, finding herself completely unable to, not because it would mess with their free will, she didn't give a shit about that, but because they never fucking listened to her. Being a mere part time waitress and Deputy Sheriff, and having shown some interest for the two ladies in the past, even the thought of bringing up the two of them getting together would be accused of attempt of a three way sex session, for which the woman received two firm slaps on separate occasions. Yeah, she felt like the Gods; everyone ignores that she's there and don't pay heed to the signs she sends out. Their utter obliviousness was pissing her off to no end and quite frankly she began to think she needed to find two new favourite customers, because her current ones were doing her fucking head in. Their friendship was so driven by sexual banter and heated arguments it was sickly addictive to watch. Almost every morning now, Emma spent in Regina's office 'exchanging files', making jokes about how fairy tales were wrong and the princess and the queen should end up together and the prince should burn in the fiery pits of Mordor. And Emma having to constantly correct the Mayor on her fictional geographic skills. The Deputy would often stand outside in wait, listening through the door with Regina's 'The Witch Is In' sign that Emma had gifted to her proudly hung. More than once Ruby had been tempted to place a post-it note with a 'B' on it over the 'W' of 'witch' and just leg it.

The once 'enemies' had been potential lovers from the start, sneaking innuendoes where they could, exchanging hidden glances when they thought no one would see. And the bitching. Ruby thought it possible to roast marshmallows off the heat radiating from the Mayor when talking about the town pirate, or other miscreants about town. Once, down Main Street, Regina had just come out from the Diner, coffee-to-go in hand, when Leroy barged past her, knocking the drink everywhere and tearing the sleeve of her jacket on his pickaxe, making her late for a council meeting. Miss Swan made that meeting more enjoyable by subtly texting her innuendo's about torn clothes. She got her back by texting back exactly whose clothes she would like to tear, watching the blonde try not to grimace. That evening at the Diner, Leroy came in and headed straight to Regina in a rage.  
"What on earth is your game, Sister?! Thanks to you I gotta get a new jacket 'cause I can't get the stink of apple out of my old one. God sometimes I wonder how we got shoved with you for Mayor." Politely Regina stood from her chair and waltzed over to the boiled man and simply explained that she was good at her job, and that he should lay off the alcohol if he wanted to keep his, to which the whole Diner applauded.

Emma only joined the town a year ago, and truth be told the two didn't exactly hit it off well to start. Having the knock-back of Graham Humbert as her first Sheriff, Regina didn't like the thought of that situation repeating itself. For the first month she refused to meet Emma outside of council meetings. She would send Ruby on stalking sprees to see what the new Sheriff was really like, asking her for feedback.  
"How does she walk, talk, act? What food does she like? Does she prefer coffee or hot cocoa?! Come on Ruby these are serious questions!"  
"She walks with her tentacles flailing, speaks in a Norwegian accent, and pins severed dolls heads to bulletin-boards." For that the young woman received such a glare she thought she was about to spontaneously combust. "She's normal. That's all I can tell you. The rest you'll have to work out on your own." Regina questioned her suggestion, and pondered on how she would be able to bond with her colleague. "Invite her on a night out, go for coffee, take her to the gay bar, I don't know. She's about as nervous as you are about the whole thing." The older brunette told the woman Storybrooke didn't have a gay bar and, being suspicious, asked how Ruby would know such a personal thing. "The science of deduction, dear Watson." And with her pride in her pocket she walked off.

Emma paced in her office; Ruby's gaze following her from her behind desk. Left, right, left, right. With each crossing of the room the woman wished she hadn't asked just that slight bit more.  
"What do I think of Regina? Well first off the woman has major trust issues. I mean what happened to 'never judge a book by its cover'? However I must admit that glare of hers does make her that slight bit more attractive." Ruby sat up at that last sentence. The sudden movement made the older woman jump, thankfully stopping her frustrating pacing. Questions began flying about the town's Mayor. "Where does she go on her day off? What's her favourite food? Does she like Disney? Does she prefer hot cocoa or coffee?" the middle woman was beginning to see a pattern form. This was three weeks into Emma's take over as Sheriff and they already had similarities, even if it was just drink preference. Ruby told her to just calm down about the whole thing, Regina was just anxious about her new co-worker. "She's nervous?! I'm trembling in my boots. I'm working opposite Regina fucking Mills for fucks sake. The Mayor of Storybrooke, and my boss to add insult to injury." Ruby could only laugh at the thought.

If the two were being completely honest, working alongside each other wasn't the first place the women had crossed paths. Despite starting literally worlds apart, the two found common ground late one night in a Boston gay bar. Regina wanted one last evening to herself before becoming a mother, while Emma was kicking back after finally catching a bail jumper she'd been chasing the past week. Regina was sat at the bar, running a finger around the rim of her glass of red wine - sorry, her sixth glass of red wine – avoiding all interaction and drowning her sorrows about something she'd forgotten by her third glass. A woman came up beside her and ordered a double Vodka and Red Bull. The drink alone made the brunette look around. Any woman who was brave enough to drink such audacity in a crowded city gay bar was worthy of her attention. She had blonde hair that hung down her back in loose ringlets, a slender face to match her frame. The woman wore a tight pink dress down to her knees, which Regina had to admit hugged her figure beautifully. A vodka? This woman looked more dressed for Martinis and Champagne. Very dissimilar to Regina's jeans, loose top and jacket; Regina was just glad she had changed from the power suit she usually fashioned. After receiving her drink the woman pulled up the stool next to Regina.  
"What you on?" she asked in a friendly manor.  
"Red. I see you're not starting light." She replied.  
"There's not much point, pay day tomorrow and my hangover can have a lie in." only one sentences in and Regina began to think she loved this woman. Though that might have been helped by the alcohol intake. "So is it the 'good quality' that was promised?"  
The brunette could only stare for so long before it were considered impolite, so said the first thing that came to her head. "Il vino è squisito, pu io fondle i vostri genitals?" unfortunately is was the crudest Italian pick up line ever. The other woman glanced at her with a sly, amused smile, but looked down at her drink quickly when she caught Regina's eye. Not concentrating on what her hand was doing, the brunette's nail caught on the rim of her glass and pulled it over. It was lucky she was wearing dark colors, but she was still soaked with wine. The blonde flinched back to avoid the splashes, but offered aid in getting her new companion dried and cleaned up.  
Regina awkwardly stumbled into the toilets, starting to feel the wine dripping down her leg. She headed straight for the hand-dryer, attempting to pull her top forward to match the angle of the blowing air. This is how the blonde found her after she'd finished clearing up the red wine puddle at the bar, and downing the remains of her own drink.  
"Bit of a sticky situation you've got there" she joked, seeing the brunette attempting to stretch her top ways it wouldn't go.  
"Oh screw this." With a swift motion Regina removed her top, revealing a simple black bra. Emma was stupefied. She didn't know what to do. Sure she felt comfortable with the idea of seeing another woman in their underwear (prison showers weren't know for their privacy), but this wasn't such circumstances. Her comfort of the situation made her feel awkward. Situation being: she had met a woman at the bar, began conversation, got crudely chatted up by said woman, and was now in the bar toilets with her half naked drying her top under a cold hand-dryer. And she didn't even know her name. Had she pulled? "Ugh stupid top, why won't you dry?!"  
"Do you need some help? I can go get paper towels?" Regina told the blonde not to be silly, and asked her to maybe grab some toilet paper. The woman followed instruction and began dabbing at the top. Being in such close proximity to a woman in her bra, and half intoxicated, Emma felt an odd urge building in her gut. Her head spun and vision wasn't exactly clear; she was regretting having the previous four double vodka and lemonades. Leaning over the top between them Emma pressed her lips to the other woman's. Regina backed herself into the sink block, pressing her hands firmly beside her, resisting the impulse to ruin the blonde's ringlets by entangling her fingers in them. She was kissing a stranger, a female stranger, in her bra, in a Boston gay bar, in a room that wasn't her description private. Had she pulled?

"Woah wait up! So you kissed her?!"  
"Yeah."  
"In her bra?!"  
"Yup."  
Ruby was trying to get her head round the concept. Emma pointed out that Regina probably wouldn't even remember the ordeal, she had had six large glasses of red wine consecutively; not many people are still sober after that.  
She added "I didn't even know her name at that point."  
"But you kissed her?!" The Sheriff couldn't see what was so hard to understand, two drunken women – well one tipsy and one drunk - at a gay bar, and they end up kissing. Problem? "So it's perfectly okay to kiss her when you're off your tits-"  
"Hey my tits were never involved; she was the one in the bra" Emma cut off.  
Ruby carried on as if she hadn't been interrupted "when you're drunk and don't know her, but when you're both stone cold sober and  _do_  know each other, that's weird? Am I missing something?"  
"What you're missing is she doesn't remember, and it meant nothing, so consequently doesn't matter. Can we drop this now and get back to work?"

Ruby stormed into her room and slammed the door. She leaned against the oak with her eyes closed, fingers pressed against her temples; at peace in her own little space.  
"Something wrong love?" a familiar voice chirped from the corner of the room. The thing about Tinkerbell was she was one of those people who knew everyone's business but let on very little. This was one of the reasons Ruby equally loved and hated to have her as a friend.  
"As if you don't already know."  
"Trouble in the office?" the blonde chuckled through her smirk.  
The brunette flung herself down on the bed opposite other woman already in her pyjamas.  
After coming to Storybrooke Tinkerbell found residence in Granny's Bed and Breakfast before Ruby offered a space in the Lucas residence so the fairy wouldn't be alone. Now the two were near inseparable… except when it came to who snored loudest.  
Ruby sighed, the whole story falling from her lips in a word-vomit flurry. "Emma was talking about her boyfriend to Snow so Regina was getting all jealous, Killian noticed and started whispering things in her ear making her giggle which distracted her from seeing  _Emma_ get jealous, and how either of them have managed to last through life with a severe lack of perception I'll never understand! I mean they've already kissed for fuck sake, both thinking the other was too drunk to remember and they refuse to let on to the fact" and breathe.  
"Boyfriend?" Tinkerbell chortled, "Emma's doesn't have a boyfriend." Ruby did a double take. She could have sworn the Sheriff had mentioned a man in her life. The blonde sighed. "She doesn't want the humiliation of being rejected by Regina so made him up. Honestly Rubes, and you accuse them of not being perceptive."

Regina paced up and down her office, mumbling and cursing under her breath as she went. A knock came at the door.  
"What?!" she screamed at the wooden barricade. Tink hesitantly revealed her head. "What is it? Why are you bothering me?"  
"Well someone's getting edgy with anticipation."  
The Mayor threw her arms in the air in a display of annoyance telling her she'd better have good news from the town's Law Keeper. When she told her she had nothing to share she just continued pacing. "I mean it's not like this is the first time we've ever met, there was the time we kissed at some stupid gay bar in Boston, but she was drunk on vodka so wouldn't remember, I didn't even know her name. I'm just glad her poxy boyfriend wasn't there that night, not that he would have come into the women's toilets..." she pondered that thought for a moment. Her friend asked how she knew he wasn't there that night. "Well I didn't see her leave with anyone, so I assumed she'd come alone, besides I highly doubt he'd approve of his Mrs taking him to a  _gay_  bar, so I just assumed she wouldn't bring him." The fairy wanted to tell her so badly that Emma was single, both at that bar and currently, but it was something the Mayor would have to find out for herself.

"I knew it" Ruby triumphed, "you like Regina." The Diner door closed behind them, the waitress' voice echoing down Main Street.  
Emma began to deny her friend but was cut off by the quirked eyebrow above her friend's eye.  
"Screw it. Look, what am I supposed to do, Rubes?" she asked as the pair walked down the street. Taking a pause under a dim street lamp the blonde sighed and leaned against it. "She's got half the town after her head. How am I supposed to even talk to her like she's a normal person?" she wondered forlornly.  
"Well maybe you could start by being honest about your current love interest." The brunette was met with a furrowed brow. "Oh come off it Emma, we both know very well you are single and wanting a shot at the Mills."  
"You make it sound like I want a crack in her shack, which is so untrue." Another raised eyebrow. Ruby made her way round to face Emma still displaying a smug grin. "How am I even meant to approach her about the idea? For all I know she could be straight." Kicking up her heels, the blonde began walking again. Ruby let out a hearty laugh, easily keeping up with her friend's pace. Once again the blonde frowned. The waitress slipped that Regina was about as straight as a swing. "A swing? That's the best you could think of?"  
Her friend shrugged. "Hey, she goes both ways. Look Emma, Regina's one of the most closed off people I know when it comes to relationships. The strong headed Mayor we see on strutting around town is just a façade. If she really wanted her wicked way with you, she's waiting for you to make the first move."  
Finally the Sheriff realised that the more she refused, the more Ruby would push. It had been two and a half years since Emma had come to Storybrooke, she and Regina had started to finally along well; very well to be precise. It was exactly what Ruby didn't understand. Their general small talk tended to consist of 'how're you', 'how's Henry', 'how's the office' and 'I'm pretty sure we agreed to keep Killian off the alcohol after last time'. They were close, but no cigar.

Ruby was walking down the corridor after another long day at the Diner when she heard a faint tuneful voice from further down hall. Pursuing it she found herself outside the toilets, a distinct rendition of 'Taylor, the Latte Boy' being sung the other side of the door.  
"There's a woman who works as Sheriff, who is very inspirational, she is very inspirational because of many things." It was Regina. "I come in at 6:11 and she tends to ask 'how are you?', but when she says 'how are you?' I could swear my heart grows wings. So today at 6:11 when she turned and asked 'how are you?' I said 'hi my name's Regina' and she softly answered 'hey', I said 'hi my name's Regina, could you help, I stacked this file wrong', and she said her name was Emma, which provides the inspiration for this song. Emma the Sheriff girl, golden hair with gentle curls, oh Emma the Sheriff girl, I love her, I love her, I-"  
"I knew it!" Ruby said, bursting in, cutting the song short. "You like Emma."  
"Pipe down will you!" she shushed, "and for your information Deputy Lucas, I do not like her. Well I do, but not the way you're implying." The woman gave her a suggestive look. "Oh no. N-n-n-n-no. No."  
"Oh please, if she had pigtails, you'd be pulling them."  
"Ugh." She threw her hands in the air and pushing passed the waitress toward the stairs leading to the Diner. Ruby found her sitting at the counter. "What do I do?" she asked. "She's got a boyfriend, and she's going to get married and have adorable babies with him and I'm just going to die alone" Regina groaned.  
"Well here's a thought," Ruby began, the older brunette's ears pricked up, "marry me, and we'll have more adorable babies, so much that Emma will realise she's made a mistake and come begging for your hand in marriage." The woman quirked an eyebrow, baffled how she'd even contemplated getting a serious answer from her friend. "Just take her out for coffee already." Regina shook her head, saying she didn't want the awkwardness of talking to a 'crush' that already has a boyfriend. "Oh please, you're more than a foot in the door, and I'm pretty sure the whole town noticed your drooling over the Sheriff at the town meeting yesterday; I swear the eye sex was so hot it belonged in a porno." Regina gave her a disapproving glare. "Look Regina, Emma's seems pretty shy when it comes to talking about relationships. The stories she's telling about her boyfriend are just hiding how lonely she really is. If she really wanted to get her good hands on you, she's waiting for you to make the first move."

"Alright Ruby, I'm going to do it." Emma announced before their lunch break.  
"Huh? Do what?" the woman replied around mouthful of her sandwich.  
"I'm going to tell Regina the truth about how I really feel." Ruby choked on her food and had started to go red as her name. The Sheriff patted her back and offered a cup of water, which the Deputy happily accepted.  
Straightening from her near death experience she gave a sigh of relief for her saviour. "Sorry, for a moment I thought you said you were going to tell Regina how you felt." The blonde just looked at her blankly, waiting for the penny to drop. "You what? When? Where? Why? How?" what was really running through Ruby Lucas' head at that point was closer to 'it's about fucking time, I've been trying to pair you two up for the last year, two months and six days!', but she wouldn't say that aloud.  
"As much as it pains me to say this, you were right the other night, about being honest." The younger woman silently celebrated her victory. "I don't know how, but I'm going to tell her. Maybe Saturday at the Rabbit Hole?" her colleague just nodded, still a bit shell shocked at the spontaneous announcement. "Anyway I'm gonna pop to Granny's for a hot cocoa, you want anything?" Ruby handed her five dollars for a coffee, saying she was waiting on Regina to drop off some files. "Suit yourself." And she was off. The once lone wolf and mistrusting blonde had since come out of her shell, something Ruby would say she was quite proud to be a help to. Not out of big headedness, but who couldn't resist a hot werewolf?

Regina ran into the office not long after the Sheriff had left, in hope to catch her blonde co-worker. She had been kept back due to over amount of work that had found her desk that morning.  
Her chest heaved from her hurry "Ruby, thank goodness I caught you." The younger brunette furrowed her brow admitting she hadn't left her desk all morning. "Do you know where Emma is?"  
"Yes, what of it?" she admitted, no point saying otherwise, the woman was probably half way down the street by now. She was surprised Regina hadn't passed her.  
"Just an inquiry. But anyway, I'm here to see you." That came as a little of a shock. "I'm going to go for it, no more messing about." The older woman was practically bouncing up and down with excitement; an action that appeared very alien on the usually refined Mayor.  
"Going for what, sorry?"  
"I'm going to tell Emma I love her." _Oh fuck_. "I don't like saying this, but you're right, boyfriend or not, I'm telling her." The Deputy didn't understand what everyone had against her being right. "I don't know why I've waited so long to simply ask her out for coffee… or cocoa. I'll take things slow, I'll catch up with her for a drink today, get to know her that bit better outside the office, and I'll tell her properly Saturday night. Did she say where she was getting lunch?"  
Ruby directed the woman to Granny's and Regina silently celebrated and headed down to Main Street to catch up with Emma.

"Hey was that Regina you were just talking to?" Tink asked, slipping in the back door. Ruby turned back to the blonde and nodded. "Where's she headed?"  
"Granny's" the brunette said, "following Emma."  
"Hand it over." In defeat Ruby handed twenty dollars over to the short woman. "Oh I do love winning. So, fancy a drink?" The brunette laughed and gave her friend a light clonk over the head.

Saturday night came faster than Ruby had expected. The atmosphere in the Rabbit Hole was the usual; loud and lively. Tinkerbell and Regina arrived first, dressed in casual dress. Well as casual as Regina could be in jeans, loose fitted top, and eight inch heel boots. They found a circular booth that would fit everyone in. Snow was the next to arrive with Belle, and Ariel, followed swiftly by Killian. The newcomers slotted themselves in with the first three; Regina and Ariel sat together, the same with Belle and Snow to their left, and Ruby and Killian sat at opposite ends silently comparing their female friends with the other's. Tinkerbell just parked herself near the exit of the booth opposite the one Ruby was sat. Snow looked around noticing an absent person.  
"No Emma?" she asked. Regina managed to hide her concern from stray eyes, but not Ruby's. She told the group that the Sheriff had agreed to come, letting David watch over the Station for the night, so should arrive soon. At that point Regina noticed a familiar head of blonde ringlets come through the door. A waiter pointed the head in their direction.  
"Sorry I'm late, I had a bit of an incident back at the office." Regina's eyes bulged at the sight of the woman. Hair in tight ringlets, pinned up to imitate a ponytail, a light weight pink top neatly tucked into tight black shorts, and wedged shoes to match.  
"Not to worry," Tinkerbell said with a friendly smile before budging round the table further to make room. "So what's everyone having? Drinks are on me tonight." She pulled out the twenty dollars Ruby had given her earlier in the week, still silently gloating at her victory. Going round the table collecting people's order she tallied up the total cost. Ariel and Snow were social with gin and tonic, Ruby and Killian went for the heavy beer, which Emma would surely be stealing some of, Belle and Regina went for the sophisticated wine, Regina a red and Belle a white, and Tinkerbell and Emma were brave with vodka and any soft drink. Emma moved so Tinkerbell could go get the drinks, handily written on a stray napkin.

Conversation seemed slow starting that night, but it picked up once drinks had arrived, unfortunately not between the two Ruby had hoped, and not well chosen topics.  
"So how's Storybrooke treating you?" Regina asked Ariel.  
"Ow!" came a yelp from her other side and they all looked to the source of the noise. "Jesus Ruby, you trying to break my leg?!" Killian accused. The woman in question let on no knowledge of the cause of the man's pain. The group quickly started up talking again before another yelp came from the same side of the table. This time no accusation was made, just a rather steaming Regina asked to be let to the toilet. Not bothering to wait for a reply she vanished in a puff of smoke.  
"Ow!" Ruby shouted as Regina reappeared at the booth opening.  
"Oh sorry," Regina said, "gotta work on that, clumsy magic these days." And then she left. A few moments after she'd slipped into the ladies room Ruby's phone beeped.

From: Hot Head Mayor  
 _What the hell Ruby? Give me time, and drink, don't ruin this._

Ruby couldn't help but grin and began typing her reply, before putting her phone back in her pocket.

From: Deputy Lucas  
 _You've had over two bloody years; ask her the fuck out already. And when you do I expect no less than highly marvellously eat your heart out and puke it up, smut worthy lesbian sex from you, Madame xx_

Not a minute after her had put her phone away she received another text.

From: Hot Head Mayor  
 _You make things sound so classy. Now, not another word from you, faery Puck._

Regina spotted Ruby's smug smile from across the room upon her return. Luckily it faded over the course of the night. The group were interacting more freely as more alcohol became involved, and most importantly Regina and Emma were talking. At about 1:34am Ruby's phone buzzed again.

From: Big Bad Blonde Boss  
 _I can't do it Rubes, not with everyone here, it's too embarrassing x_

The woman let out a sigh and was about to reply when it buzzed again in her hand.

From: Hot Head Mayor  
 _Ruby, I can't do it, she's too tipsy, and the others are all pairing you two together and it's just too embarrassing._

Without a second thought she typed out one message to the two numbers.  
 _You can do it, you're just being a stubborn ass, do it over a coffee or cocoa or lunch or something, now stop texting and go have hot eye sex._

And with that she turned the device off, refusing any more technological interaction from either woman.

The end of the night arrived when the group found themselves leaving the bar early. Well Killian would say leaving; everyone else agreed it was the man getting thrown out for causing trouble and the rest of them following him so he didn't wreak more havoc.  
"I fell on a woman is all" he attempted a defence.  
"You 'accidentally' groped her chest" Regina accused as she walked out after him.  
"And said 'hello sir'?!" Emma added, continuing the line of people filing out of the door. The man folded his arms and huffed. Snow said she'd take him home in the truck, and would make sure he gets in the front door, after that he was on his own. Ruby, Ariel and Belle asked if they could hitch a ride. The four of them struggled to force the drunken man in Charming's old vehicle. After a brief warning off it's driver, making sure Killian knew that if he puked he'd be paying for it to be cleaned they drove off. Only Tink, Regina and Emma were left.  
"I'm gonna walk home, or flit about and annoy some drivers. See you two lovely ladies around. Enjoy the rest of your evening, don't waste any of it, I'm sure you'll make the most." Letting out a light giggle she shrunk and flew off down the road, leaving a trail of green in her wake. The remaining women's gaze followed her until the trail faded; finding themselves exchanging a humoured glance.  
"I'm pretty sure we agreed to keep Killian off the alcohol after last time" Regina chuckled after a long silence. Emma just nodded in agreement. "You know you can talk to me, thought that was obvious, I don't bite."  
"Damnit" Emma muttered under her breath, just quiet and quick enough not to be properly heard.  
"Sorry, what did you say?"  
"Erm… 'Didn't say it'…" Emma cursed her rhyming skills. "Why would I think you bite? Unless that's an offer?"  _shut up Emma_ , she thought,  _just shut up_.  
"You never know your luck" the brunette teased with a cheeky wink. Emma's heart lit. Regina's apology for the inappropriateness snuffed out that light. A breeze whistled passed the pair and the blonde let out a shaky breath. "You know this is why pants were invented?" Her companion motioned her bare legs before removing her coat and draping it around Emma's shoulders. "I know it's not the part of you that's cold, but I'm not taking my pants off in public, sorry."  
 _Stop teasing with the innuendos woman and just get in my pants…shut up Emma_  the blonde shushed her thoughts. Regina apologised again.  
"Hey, erm, my house is just across town if you want to change into something a bit… warmer?"  
Emma shook her head, "I wouldn't want to inconvenience you, or wake Henry."  
"Good thing he's staying with Granny tonight. So what do you say? If you wanted you could stay for a coffee or tea or cocoa or something?" This is it, Regina thought, prepare for total rejection.  
"Or any other hot beverage that's running through your head?"  _Now who's making the innuendos… shut up Emma_. Regina chuckled, too embarrassed to reply.

"Who wants to bet they're making out on the pavement right now?" Ruby joked.  
"Oh please they'll be standing there awkwardly before saying goodbye and parting ways. Face it Ruby, the only way they're gonna kiss is if you bash their heads together yourself" Killian told her.  
"You wanna put bets on this, Sailor."  
"Red has thrown the gauntlet, will Hook accept? A fight to the death for the love of the two sorceresses of Storybrooke." Belle commentated. The other girls laughed in unison.  
"Right, ten dollars in to see who's right" Ruby challenged.  
"Each" Killian added. An extra thirty dollars was place on to the pile when the girls joined the bet. At which point Ruby's phone rang.  
" _Put me down for vigorous all night sex at Emma's apartment starting at 3:05._ "  
"You're timing is impeccable as always Miss Bell, now do share your secret to knowing our trades?" Ruby queried down the phone as Belle quieted the company's tipsy chortling.  
" _Well my dear Lucas, one has a nose for these fine operations and has a keen ear to the going-ons of those around one. Also put me in for a twenty._ "  
"You'd get the same amount at the end whatever, and what makes you so sure you're going to win?" the brunette asked, she only got a giggle for reply before the call cut off. So by the end of the night the bets were as listed:  
Belle – meaningless sex 3:00  
Snow – a long meaningful hug 2:50  
Ruby – making out on the pavement 2:15  
Killian – not even a subtle hint at liking each other  
Ariel – get a late night coffee together and kiss under the stars 2:30  
Tink – vigorous all night sex at Emma's apartment 3:05

Emma sat on Regina's couch, only now able to marvel at the openness of the mayoral mansion; besides the bedrooms and bathrooms it was all somehow connected.

"Remind me why we let Killian drink again?" the brunette called from the kitchen whilst making the pair hot cocoa with all the toppings.  
"Because if any serious trouble went down I'd get the satisfaction of throwing his ass in jail. Besides did you see that woman's face when—are those m&m's?" her answer was cut short by the distraction of an extra-large packet of chocolates sitting on the coffee table. Regina poked her head in the room to see where Emma's eyes had fallen.  
"Oh those? Don't be silly, Miss Swan, it's a packet of penis pasta masquerading itself as m&m's" Regina jested rolling her eyes, catching the gleeful glint in the blonde's.  
"Can we play the m&m game? Can we play the m&m game? Can we play the m&m game?" she asked jumping up and down in her seat before remembering how to breathe.  
"Woah, slow down" Regina hushed whilst handing her company the hot cocoa and seating herself beside the bouncing blonde on the couch. "What's the m&m game?" Emma's face was one of disbelief.  
"You've never played the m&m game?!" The brunette shook her head in innocence. The younger woman shook off her shock and began explaining 'The m&m Game'. "The rules are you take out two m&m's from the packet, if they're two different colours they're a straight couple. Likewise, if they're two of the same colour, a gay couple. Every gay couple wins you a point. Simple, no?"  
It seemed easy enough, though the woman was a bit confused as to why you would play with m&m's if the game didn't involve eating them, but she decided to go along with it, it meant spending more time with Emma, so she was happy to agree.  
"Shall I fetch a pad and pen? There aren't many left so we could probably finish the packet" Regina suggested. Without a word Emma pulled a pen from her pocket, and tore a page out of her parking ticket notebook.  
"Be prepared to taste my chocolate, Miss Mills." No sooner had the sentence left Emma's lips, Regina's mind was going crazy with images. She shushed them and focused on the game at hand,  _just a game Regina_ , she told herself. The brunette retrieved the packet from the table and offered it forward to Emma who reached in and after rummaging around pulled out two M&Ms.  
"Two red, very Ruby, and very gay. Good start" the blonde said as she put a point in the 'Emma' column Regina had drawn on the page; decorated with a well-drawn silly face next to the name. "Compliments of the host" Regina had teased. The brunette dipped her hand in the bag.  
"Two green. How wicked. Have you manipulated my m&m's?" Regina asked, giggling at her own dirty mind. Seeing the blank expression on her companion's face she sighed and politely requested a point.

The game went on like this for another half hour or so, Regina winning then Emma winning, and then neither getting a 'gay couple'. Both women laughing at the attempts and faces made to score the most points, and creating extra games like 'get the m&m in the other person's mouth'. Emma was just one point ahead and they were running out of m&m.  
"Match point?" Regina asked, smirking.  
"Bring it on, Biatch."  
They both placed their hand in the bag and pulled the remaining chocolates out. Closing their fists they left the packet to topple over in exhaustion.  
"On three?" Emma requested.  
"One, two, three" they counted together, before opening their palms to reveal the m&m's there. Emma had a red and a green; Regina had a blue and a red.  
"I win!" Emma proclaimed victorious, lifting her hand to her mouth, ready to eat her chocolate. A hand shot over the one headlong for Emma's lips, interception its path. Unsure what was happening the blonde lowered her hand. "Regina?"  
"Lay out your hand for a moment." Emma furrowed her brow. "Humour me." It was an oddly soft tone on an impatient request. The blonde complied with her instructions unsure of what was going through Regina's head; the brunette equally unsure. The older woman pointed to the red m&m in her friend's hand, "let's say that one is you," then pointed to the green one, "and this one's Tinkerbell."  
"Erm Regina, where is this leading?"  
Ignoring Emma's question the brunette continued "now say this one," she pointed to the red m&m in her own hand, "is me and the blue one is Ruby," motioning to the other in her palm. "I think things would be so much better if we just took Ruby," she said, picking up the blue coated chocolate, placing it in Emma's hand with her green and the red ones "and put her here, then take you," she explained, taking the red m&m from Emma, and putting it in her own hand "and put you here, with me." Her voice so tranquil, so composed compared to the hyperactive Regina she had been minutes earlier. Emma just looked at her, silenced by her bewilderment.  
"Shouldn't Ruby technically be red?" the words fell from the blonde's lips before she could bite her tongue. She offered Regina a goofy apologetic smile.  
The older woman rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot, Emma. I'm trying to be romantic and say that I have been head over heels in love with you from the first moment I saw you… through the language of m&m's" the brunette blurted out. Emma's mouth fell agape.  
"You bitch" Emma giggled, "you beat me to it. Although, I was going to compare us to a knight and her charge who resolve their differenced over a dance, whereas we… well we played spin the bottle." Regina had to admit it was a rather interesting, and alcohol influenced, turn on the game, a mix of truth or dare, strip poker and spin the bottle, in which Ruby ended up kissing Regina… and Emma… and Belle… and Tinkerbell… in her underwear… Yeah Ruby wasn't very lucky that game.  
"Wait, you liked me even then? Why did you never say?" the brunette asked.  
"I've liked you since Bos-" Emma stopped remembering that Regina wouldn't remember that night. "Yeah, since the spin the bottle game. After I saw you kiss Ruby, I may have got a bit jealous."  
"Well you could fix that jealousy now" the brunette teased, her tongue pressing against her top row of teeth as she grinned. In a moment of weakness Regina slowly advanced on her companion, resting her hand on the woman's thigh for balance. Their lips just millimetres away as…  
"Holy crap is that the time?!" Regina jerked away, reading the clock; 2:47am. Standing abruptly she managed to knock the lukewarm cocoa off the table and straight into Emma's lap. "Oh crap. I mean shit. Oh bollocks. Buggeration. Oh for the sake of a cocksnatcher's wife!" Emma couldn't stifle the giggle she was holding in. "I'm so sorry, there are some spare pants in my room; let me grab them for you." Flustered and embarrassed, the brunette rushed from the room.

"I don't know if they'll fit you length wise but I've left them on the bed to try…" Regina returned to see Emma sitting in her top and a pair of skimpy orange boxers, her shorts spread on her knees as she dabbed them with a piece of kitchen cloth. Regina's return was unnoticed. The brunette's comfort of her view made her feel awkward. It wasn't like she hadn't seen women in underwear before – past lovers gave you that experience – but Regina felt wrong at her inability to pull her gaze from the other woman. She took her time to memorize the way her top hung neatly on her figure, the way her hair fell down her back after being released from its confinements, the perfect curves of her thighs. Then she remembered. "Shit." Emma looked up from her drying, not at all phased by Regina's sudden return, "you should probably get home, your boyfriend must be freaking out, I'm so sorry I never even considered, I mean I've been so selfish to keep you, he's probably worried sick, and I don't really want him knocking at my door, I-" Emma cut off the babbling brunette by pulling her into a firm kiss. Regina took a deep intake of breath. Shifting the shorts on her lap, Emma placed a hand on each of the other woman's cheeks. Had Regina had one too many wines or was this really happening? She pulled away sharply, trying to muster a question buzzing in the back of her brain.  
"I think it's about time I tell you, I don't actually have a boyfriend" the blonde admitted.  
"Well that's bloody good, now I don't have to feel guilty for kissing you both times." Oops.  _Both times?_  Emma thought. Regina inwardly cursed, but her quick wit covered her slip of the tongue. Wrapping her arms around Emma's waist she pulled her in for a second kiss, one much more controlled than the last. Regina's hands made their way under Emma's top, feeling the warmth of her back. The blonde flinched away quickly. "Shit, sorry!" her colleague panicked as she stared into the shocked face of the blonde. "Emma, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done-"  
"How cold are your fucking hands?" the blonde cut her off. A breathe of relief escaped Regina, who then grinned mischievously. "Oh no, don't you dare!" Emma warned, knowing exactly what was going on in the other woman's head.  
"I'm pretty sure there are ways to warm them up" she hinted.  
Emma mocked sternness. "Regina Mills, I am not going to sleep with you on the first date."  
"Who said anything about sleep… this is a date?"  
"Actually" the blonde pondered, "counting coffee meetings at Granny's, this would tally up to…" using her fingers to count, she smiled and looked up at the other woman before kissing her briefly, pulling away to announce "our fourth." She followed up with "since surveys say that women tend to sleep with their potential other halves on the fourteenth date, and I guess we could count council and town meetings as more than ten dates..." Emma got lost in her imagination for a moment.  
"And you think I drink too much…"  
The blonde corrected her companion in the fact that it was in fact Killian who commented on the Mayor's alcoholism, she just enjoyed the show. There was a few beats of silence. Emma then took note of the fact she still had nothing on her legs. "I should probably go and change…" she pointed in the direction she assumed was Regina's bedroom. The brunette nodded to confirm it was the right way and Emma went off to get change.  
"There are spare tops in the draw!" she shouted after her.

Regina got a bit worried when Emma didn't return after ten minutes. The woman was used to tackling heavy duty pub fights in little less than five minutes nearly every night. What was taking so long? She felt odd knocking on her own bedroom door. "Emma? Everything ok?" she asked, easing the door open. Upon entering the room she saw Emma, in nothing but bra and boxers, scrambling about in a draw trying to find a top. "Emma… That's my underwear draw…"  
"Really, Regina? I never would have guessed, what with all the lace and frills…" the blonde pulled out a bra lined with black lace to prove her point, pinging it at Regina. The brunette asked why she was fondling her lingerie, the only excuse her co-worker seemed to have was that she got the wrong draw. Regina chuckled as she eased closer to Emma, who didn't seem to make any attempt to back away. The brunette didn't stop until she was standing just a few centimetres away from her companion. All humour had left Emma's eyes, replaced with curiosity, searching Regina's for any implication of what she might be thinking; nothing. The brunette was about to put her hands on the other woman's waist when she remembered: cold hands. Breaking seriousness, she breathed on them to warm them up. Emma looked puzzled, still refusing to move. Carefully Regina placed her hands on her friend's arms; they flinched but did not refuse the touch. Slowly she closed the gap between them, until Emma felt Regina's warm breath on her face. The woman was just glad alcohol had aided this night; she feared that she wouldn't have got through it without that bit of Dutch courage. It was an odd sensation; the dizzy feeling the blonde got from Regina's apple scent. Gently, as not to panic her, the Mayor pressed her lips to Emma's. She half expected her to pull away despite their earlier exchange. The result was quite the opposite. Wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist, the woman pulled her closer. It ended too early for either woman's liking. However, the two did not release their hold. Regina lowered her hands to the small of Emma's back, searching her companion's expression. Emma couldn't deny the buzz that settled in her stomach, heightened when her green eyes locked with deep brown ones. Without warning, the blonde crashed their lips together again, feeling hands bury themselves in her hair. Regina's body felt so soft against her own, so alien and intoxicating, and yet so familiar and safe. The kiss was slow and sincere; neither woman wanting to rush the other into uncharted territory. Emma trailed her tongue along Regina's bottom lip requesting access, which the brunette readily granted, their tongues dances around each other in expert fashion. The blonde felt a wave desire bubble up inside her that had been suppressed for years which was clouding her ability to concentrate.

"Regina," she said, a little breathless as she pulled away.  
"Sorry, I shouldn't have- maybe we, well you should- well you know-" Regina babbled, starting to wonder if this was the best idea.  
Emma gave a small smile, stifling a laugh as she played with the hem of the other woman's top. "I don't know what you're suggesting Regina, but I was going to say this current situation is a bit unfair." The blonde slid her hands up olive hips, material hooked by her fingers as they made their way up her waist, ribs. Regina raised a curious eyebrow when the blonde halted her trail, rolling her eyes when greeted with the blonde's ridiculously childish pout. She lifted her arms and allowed blonde to pull the material over her head, revealing a black lace bra.  
She discarded the item and took Regina's hand to lead her toward the bed, but the brunette faltered, tugging away from Emma's hand. The younger woman turned to see her companion finding interest in the floor. She cautiously made her way back to the brunette and gently lifted her chin. She wiped away the tear that made its way down an olive cheek.  
Regina sniffled "I'm sorry, I just don't want to ruin this by rushing into things."  
Emma pressed a soft kiss to the older woman's forehead. "If that is what you want." Her voice was soft, sincere, reassuring. Regina searched her eyes for any sign of a wavering thought; she found none. She truly meant it. The blonde brought one of Regina's palms to her lips and kissed its love line. She replaced her lips with her own hand, holding out for the other woman to make a move. A breath escaped her when she felt Regina lace their fingers together.

Emma wanted so much to rush into a relationship with Regina, but such actions had caused so much pain on both sides; pain she did not want to inflict herself.

Regina knew Emma would never hurt her, but the flicker of fear that raced through her when she led her to the bed was something that could not go ignored. She wanted this, wanted her, but not at the expense of her own anxiety. So when Emma had allowed her to make the initial move, a wave of ease and trust washed over her, assuring her that she did not have to go through with this tonight. Her nerves agreed, but something inside her, be it the remnants of alcohol or years of waiting, asked her what she wanted. For some reason it made her chuckle.  
"What?" Emma asked.  
Regina shook her head. "Nothing." She was reassured by the blonde that she didn't have to do anything she didn't want to. Once again the brunette found no hesitance in those green eyes. She pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss, breaking away only to whisper "I want to; I want you."  
Emma couldn't help the smile that shattered through her worried frown.

Clothes were left abandoned on the floor while Regina had wrapped herself around Emma, feeling the shared warmth of their exposed bodies. She traced lines between the freckles on the blonde's chest, drawing shapes in the valley of her breasts. Emma placed her hand atop Regina's, pressing it flat against the left of her chest. They stared into each other's eyes, exchanging silent conversation until the brunette whispered "I would never do it".  
"I trust you" Emma confirmed as she released their hands.

Never in their lives had either woman placed so much faith in another person in such an intimate situation, but then again, never had either woman been with someone who understood them as much as these two did each other.

From then on there were no awkward pauses between the pair, no hesitation as Regina kissed every dip, line and contour of Emma's body, purposefully avoiding the one place she knew she was wanted. Emma bit her lip, trying her best to suppress the moans that threatened to escape her. No one had made her feel like this before; got her so worked up from so little.

The ringing of the house phone made the pair jump.  
"Who the fuck is ringing you at this ungodly hour?!" Emma hissed.  
Regina shrugged in response, "probably my poxy secretary telling me to remember I have some meeting tomorrow that I don't actually have," the brunette rolled onto her side, "but be my guest in finding out." She shifted to allow Emma to go answer the blasted machine. A thought from earlier that night suddenly hit her. "Unless it's…" she was cut off by Emma picking the phone up.  
"What do you want, Ruby?!" the blonde confirmed; she sounded pissed to say the least.  
"Someone sounds a bit flustered and frustrated, being deprived tonight?" a light toned voice said. It was Tink.  
"What do you want, Tinkerbell?" Regina struggled to hear the other half of the conversation, but could make out that it was indeed the perky blonde fairy. "Well, tell Ruby to shove it where the sun don't shine, before I boot it there myself." The brunette let out a chuckle, but silenced herself quickly so as to continue eaves dropping.  
"Is Regina with you?"  
What sort of stupid question was that? Emma thought. "Take a wild guess?"  
"So you and her are having sex, right?" Tink said nonchalantly.  
"Would I be answering the phone if we were?!" Emma only just took in the full question. "Anyway what are you doing ringing at this hour?"  
"So you're telling me nothing has gone on between you and Regina tonight?"  
"I'm not saying anything toward the matter." Regina wanted to know what was being discussed, but wanted to get Emma's attention more. Otherwise she feared a year of waiting would be wasted.

As the blonde continued on the phone, Regina stood from the bed and made her way over to her companion, wrapping her arms around her waist from behind and gently kissing her neck. Emma was unable to ignore the brunette trailing her tongue along her collar bone, but attempted to sustain a casual voice. "Tinkerbell I think I really HAVE-" she tried in vain as Regina nipped at the nape of her neck, hitching Emma's voice up at least an octave. "I have to go."  
"Emma, are you alright? Sounding a bit breathless there" the fairy asked with a knowing voice.  
"Yes I'm okay, just stubbed my t _ooh_ " the blonde groaned as Regina pressed a finger tip against her clit.  
"Are you sure? Do you want to pass me to Regina so you can sort yourself out?"  
"No. She's… a bit busy right now…" Emma excused, trying to control her breathing. "She's… erm… She- fuck!" Regina had begun drawing circles on her clit, giving the blonde just enough concentration to utter "she just fell over, have to go, bye" before hanging up the phone and turning to pull Regina into a deep kiss. Desperate fingers entwined themselves in brown tresses as the older woman chuckled "finally, I was beginning to think you would never hang up." Emma failed to stifle a moan and just nodded weakly as the fingers increased speed on her clit. Letting her fingers drift down she briefly grazed the blonde's entrance, drawing a whimper from the woman.

Regina flinched away as the phone pierced the room once more. "Oh for the sake of Ruby's tight pants!" she stormed over to the receiver, leaving Emma standing breathless and a little taken aback. "Tink, if you ring up one more time you'll have hell to pay! Now stop calling and let Emma and me screw already!" Silence fell as she slammed the phone down on the receiver and took a breath to compose herself.

When she turned to return to her companion there was a sudden lack of the blonde, replaced by an Emma shaped lump beneath the duvet. A quiet giggle filled the room. At this point Regina had a few choices. She could jump Emma and begin a tickle match, which she would definitely lose and probably get kicked in a few required places, so possibly not. She could silently leave the room, making Emma wait under the blanket for nothing, but where was the fun in that? Quietly as she could, the brunette made her way over to the bundled up material and gently pulled it away to reveal a pair of hands hiding the face beneath them. Trailing a sly finger up the other woman's pale waist she drew a slow moan from Emma. She gently peeled away the blonde's hands and cupped her cheek, bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist, pulling her closer, not wanting to let her go. In response Regina buried her fingers in the golden tresses, parting Emma's lips with her tongue. Emma mirrored her actions, letting their tongues curl around each other with ease. They broke apart only for Regina to briefly kiss Emma's neck, but returned to her lips seconds after. Emma attempted to roll them over, but the brunette wouldn't allow it. Straddling the woman beneath her, Regina lightly rested her hand on the blonde's uncovered breast, feeling her nipples harden at the touch. Emma sucked in a deep breath, reviling in the beauty of the woman above her. Hair pulled out of its normal sleek do, detailed skin exposed in the moonlight, right down to the lightly curled hair that decorated her groin.  
Her wandering eyes didn't go unnoticed. "So, how long have you wanted this?" Regina teased knowingly.  
Emma rested her hands atop olive ones as she whispered "too long."  
A wicked grin graced the brunette's features as she lowered herself until their nipples brushed against each other. "How much longer can I make you wait?" she whispered. A groan of encouragement rippled through the body beneath her. Still smirking, Regina pressed dark lips to Emma's ear and in a husky voice said "you'll have to beg." A violent shiver rolled right down the blonde's spine straight to her core.

The sound of curtain rings slamming against their boundaries woke roused Emma from her pleasant dream of black lace and olive skin and…  
"Shit!" she screamed as her duvet was ripped from her body and a bitter breeze hit her exposed flesh. She was about to curse the culprit of her assault until she saw an equally exposed Regina standing at the foot of the bed. The blonde had to blink a few times to get her bearings straight, even going as far as to ask "Am I…?"  
"No," the mayor answered sharply.  
More in awe than shock Emma continued "so did we…?"  
"Indeed," Regina cut off, a bit softer than before, but no less calm.  
This was an odd set of circumstances. If the previous night had indeed not been a dream, and both parties had been willing, then what was with the standoff attitude Regina was giving off this morning? "So why are you…?"  
The brunette interrupted with a huff and began rambling in time with heeled pacing. "It's 2:00 in the afternoon, I've missed three meetings, your father has rung my house seven times asking of your whereabouts, why you're not answering your phone, oh and why I told him he'll have hell to pay if he didn't leave you and me alone to, and I quote, 'screw'." Ah, Emma noted, that would be why.  
As if on cue the phone rang. The brunette huffed and looked like she was ready to fireball the device before her companion announced that she would answer it.  
Surprisingly it wasn't the deputy sheriff. It was his all too perky wife asking exactly the same thing before the phone was snatched by another member of the seemingly growing company.  
"Swan," of all people her mother could be having lunch with, the one handed pirate was not on her list. Before he could fabricate his next sentence the phone changed hands again.  
"Emma, it's Ruby." What on earth was going on? "We were just wondering if…"  
"If you got home safely last night?" Snow finished.  
"Well actually," a third voice joined, "we wanted to know if you and Regina…"  
"Did anything last night?" Hook returned.  
Emma was getting a headache from the ever motion of questions and just shouted down the phone "you all lost the fucking bet so you owe Regina and me one hell of a debt and some god forsaken fucking peace!" she hung up the phone with a loud beep.

Over at the diner six eager customers awaited the news of who won as Granny hung up the phone after confiscating it from the squabbling bunch. The old woman saw the sparkle in each of their hopeful eyes as she made her way towards the booth with a tray of drinks and almost laughed at the way they seemed to scramble over each other in order to get the news first. Without a word she lay the tray down and carried on about her work. The group just stared at each other, then to their drinks, then to the bill that had a hand written note on it.

 _That will be $70 please_.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an old challenge dragonknuckles and I have had roaming around for a long time and I can happily say my half is finally finished! It's only taken me two and a half years!  
> My challenge was to write smut, and though I didn't complete it fully there is a small bit in there, and given it's my first written sex scene, I think it went okay.  
> Reviews appreciated, always like hearing how I can improve. See you in the next fic (if I ever get around to uploading it...)  
> Ps. DK's challenge for this was to actually complete a piece. Here is a link to her work https://archiveofourown.org/works/885613?view_adult=true


End file.
